


my holy ground / my ritual

by selvish



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Beards (Facial Hair), Blow Jobs, Bukkake, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:27:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29932050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selvish/pseuds/selvish
Summary: He grabs George’s jaw without thinking, and has the decency to look a little unsure when George inhalesjustsharper than usual at the strong grip. His gaze darts from widened eyes to the newly exposed neck. To test the water, Sapnap pushes at the other’s jaw slightly and swallows when George easily lets his head be adjusted.George’s eyes stay on him, but his face is turned so that his sharp profile and flexed neck is perfectly displayed. With Sapnap’s large and darker hand being held flush to his dark scruff, he looks like art.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 173
Collections: MCYT





	my holy ground / my ritual

**Author's Note:**

> title from ritual by marshmello !
> 
> please remember to ship privately, do not send to ccs/mention in donos!
> 
> enjoy <3

There is a level of safety regarding intimacy in internet-only relationships. You can be as honest as you’d like with communicating your thoughts and emotions, spend hours or years getting to know someone in never-ending calls. But there are some things, very simple and seemingly innocent things, that can be left out. Not always intentionally kept hidden, but merely overlooked as unimportant.

When Dream, Sapnap, and then George moved in together, it was easy. They were well accustomed to each other’s habits and preferences, having spent so much time together over the years. Through long-winded rants and stepping on toes they had learned how to be together without too many scuffles.

George hated shouting, Sapnap hated repetitive noises, and Dream loved both of those things. So sure, there were moments where they wanted to strangle each other and would abandon the common space for their private rooms, but nothing big changed between the three of them.

It was expected that there would be things threatening to dismantle their friendship, but this… This came out of completely left field.

For a few days, George didn’t stream. Because he wasn’t streaming and worrying about what he looked like on camera, he went without shaving. He didn’t think much of it, had let his face grow out a few times a year when he was lazy. Dream would get scruffy in the winter, and Sapnap would try to match him in all of his uneven glory, but George had apparently never been seen with facial hair.

He had good genes as well as a few years on the other two in the house, so his beard was more full than theirs. It was dark, too, matching his hair with the tiniest flecks of ginger at the center of his chin. Currently he had just started Day 4 of not shaving, and he scratched his jaw thoughtfully as he looked at himself in his bathroom mirror. The buzzer sat on the sink beside him, but he was still bleary eyed from sleep, so he decided to hold off on cleaning up until after having breakfast.

Sapnap was in the kitchen, which was slightly surprising. Somehow, despite living together, George had barely seen the other two properly in almost two days. This was partially due to their chaotic sleep schedules, but mostly it was that while George had been on a little vacation, Sapnap and Dream were still streaming and filming full time. It was hard to keep up in-person energy as well as work energy, so George had been giving them their space when they were offline.

Apparently, this was a mistake, because Sapnap’s initially excited face upon seeing George slipped into something more awestruck.

“Your face…?”

George raises his eyebrows at the comment, looking behind himself and then back to Sapnap as if there was someone else’s face to talk about.

“Yes, this is my face.” He said flatly, bringing his hand up to scratch his chin again, this time a little nervously. “I’ve been doing well, isolated in my cave, thanks for asking.”

“No, dude,” Sapnap replies, his eyes are wide and he’s walking over to where George stands like it’s an emergency. He sticks his hand out towards the other’s face, and only seems to snap out of his unreadable trance when George flinches. “Your face. Your beard? I didn’t know you could do that.”

Scoffing, George recovers from the embarrassment of his flinch. “I’m a 24 year old man, Sapnap, I can grow facial hair just like the rest of you.” It’s defensive and dripping with annoyance, which makes Sapnap roll his eyes.

“I mean it’s, like, a  _ real  _ beard. I figured you shaved all the time because you were patchy like me.”

He grabs George’s jaw without thinking, and has the decency to look a little unsure when George inhales  _ just _ sharper than usual at the strong grip. His gaze darts from widened eyes to the newly exposed neck. To test the water, Sapnap pushes at the other’s jaw slightly and swallows when George easily lets his head be adjusted.

George’s eyes stay on him, but his face is turned so that his sharp profile and flexed neck is perfectly displayed. With Sapnap’s large and darker hand being held flush to his dark scruff, he looks like art.

“Does it look good?” George says, the corner of his mouth tilting up in a smirk as he awaits the answer he already knows.

“Yeah.” Sapnap tightens and loosens his grip, watching George’s eyelids flutter almost imperceptibly. “You look hot.” George laughs, so Sapnap rubs his thumb through the coarse hair to make him stop. It works.

“Tell me about it.” He exhales and looks straight forward as Sapnap moves his hand down to the more sparse hair on his neck. The younger scratches through it, watching carefully as George purses his lips together.

Sapnap brings his face a little closer, and adds his other hand to the right side of George’s untouched jaw. Both hands hold him firmly as Sapnap turns him back, licking his lips and watching George watch him.

“I’m more of a doer than a talker.”

George’s eyes are still locked on Sapnap’s mouth. When the younger swallows in anticipation, he says in a low voice, “That works too.” 

It’s unclear who leans in first, both of them are eager for their lips to meet. Their teeth clack awkwardly, and George huffs out a laugh into Sapnap’s mouth. The hands on George’s neck tighten their grip again, and he chokes on trying to keep a noise in. Sapnap kisses him hungrily, pressing against him with enough force to make him step back. He keeps pressing, and George stumbles back until he’s against the wall.

His head knocks into the wall, and this time he grunts in surprise. It’s hard for him to get his thoughts in order to kiss back, so overwhelmed by the way Sapnap licks into his mouth and tries to suck on his tongue. George has been kissed plenty of times, but he’s never been struck dumb by it like this. His brain feels like it’s too full, yet if he was asked what he was thinking, he wouldn’t be able to reply.

“Sap-” He tries to say, mouth brushing the other’s as he speaks. Sapnap takes his bottom lip between his teeth, and pulls back just to watch it snap back into place. He looks up at George with a grin, even though the older man’s eyes are still closed.

“You change your mind?” Sapnap whispers, pushing George against the wall by his head. It’s manhandling; George is cornered with his hands hanging uselessly at his side. His fingers curl against the wall, but he doesn’t push against the hold.

“N-no, I just-” His brain isn’t working, and he finally gets his eyes to open to slits when Sapnap pushes him again. “Tell me I look good.”

Sapnap raises his eyebrows and his grin becomes devilish. He leans back in and ghosts his lips over George’s beard, letting the hairs tickle both of them. One of his hands pins George to the wall by his shoulder, the other scratches at his jaw until the skin beneath the hair turns red.

“You look so handsome, George. You’re so hot.”

Preening at the praise, George tries to lean his head into the barely-there kisses being pressed against his face. Sapnap holds him firmly, though, so he lets out a pathetic whine.

“More.” He begs, not entirely sure which action he’s asking for more of. Thankfully Sapnap takes pity on him and lowers his head to bite and kiss at his neck properly.

George lets out another whimper at the first suck he feels. His pale skin is known to bruise easily, and Sapnap isn’t being very gentle. A strained  _ hnn _ sound comes out of him, and he smacks his head back into the wall to try and get himself to shut up. The hit makes his head spin a little, and Sapnap laughs at him. He’s blushing like crazy, feeling like a desperate whore when he’s only been kissed and held down so far.

“Pretty baby, who knew you wanted to be touched so bad…” Sapnap muses against his neck, laving his tongue over the three deep hickies he’s added to George’s skin. One of them is right on the line of where his beard peters out, and Sapnap can still feel his lips tingling from the coarse scruff.

“Call me a slut.” George says as he leans in to try and kiss Sapnap’s lips again. The other meets him halfway, and this time he’s a little kinder. Their lips move in sync, both giving and taking an equal amount.

After George whines again, high in his throat and being sent right into Sapnap’s mouth, Sapnap pulls away and presses their foreheads together.

“You’re a slut. A desperate fucking  _ whore _ for me, Georgie.”

“Thank you,” George breathes out, hitting his head again like the masochist he is. Sapnap is looking at him slightly bewildered, taking in how fucked out he is already. “I wanna suck you off? Please?”

Sapnap nods, “Yeah. Get on your knees.”

“Make me.”

There’s still a hand on George’s shoulder that he’d forgotten about, and as soon as the words leave his mouth he’s shoved roughly to the ground. His knees hit the kitchen tile with a sickening  _ thud _ , and his teeth collide harshly in his mouth. Instead of being upset, though, George whimpers and rubs his face against the bulge in Sapnap’s pants immediately. He moves his lithe hands over the other’s stomach for a moment, just barely under his shirt. His hands pull down the pants by the waistband, impatient and wanting.

On Sapnap's underwear is a small wet spot right where the head of his cock waits. George drags his tongue over it to make it bigger, moaning through his open mouth at the hint of salt he can taste. The man above him chuckles and pushes his hips forward, trapping George’s head between his cock and the wall behind him.

“You gonna tease me?”

George looks up at him through heavy eyelashes, licking another bold stripe over the twitching head confined by fabric.

“I’m gonna  _ worship _ you.” 

Sapnap hums in agreement, taking his hand off George’s shoulder to nest in his short hair. If he grabs it right at the crown he can press the older man’s face even closer to his dick. George tries to pull away at first, but the grip is too strong. He whines and rubs his face against the bulge again, “Let me put my mouth on you. Please, Sapnap, I need it.”

“Do you deserve it?” Sapnap asks, pulling his head away to look him in the eye.

Before George can respond, another voice speaks up from behind them.

“I think he does.” Dream says easily from the entrance to the kitchen, leaning against the doorway. He’s an intimidating sight, towering over the other two with a shit-eating grin on his face. “Knocking his head against the wall and being so loud. You know the next room is mine, right?”

“It may have crossed my mind.” George says, voice surprisingly steady considering the state he’s been in for the past few minutes. “Wasn’t sure if you were home, though.” 

Sapnap had let go of the oldest’s head in shock at the voice, and now he looked from Dream to George in half confusion, half arousal. “You’re such a little shit.” He’s trying really hard to sound angry, but George is still rubbing his face against his erection and it’s distracting. “So hungry for cock you can’t have just one, huh?”

Behind him, Dream swallows heavily, and at the lack of rejection he walks over and stands next to Sapnap. He rests a hand on the other’s shoulder so he’ll turn and meet his eyes. With his other hand he tilts Sapnap’s chin up and presses a kiss full of promise against his lips. Sapnap’s eyes close and he moans softly, making Dream chuckle in a self-satisfied way.

“You cool with this?” Dream asks, giving him more kisses in between the words. As he does this, George pulls down Sapnap’s underwear and blows a cool breath on his cock. He shivers.

“How could I not be?” Sapnap replies, dragging Dream down by the collar of his t-shirt to kiss him harder. It’s different from the one he had with George, more curious than hungry. Dream slides his tongue into his mouth right as George runs his scruffy cheek against the head of his dick, making Sapnap groan into Dream’s mouth.

George is watching the two of them carefully, feeling precum gather at the tip of Sapnap’s cock and be spread along his face. He wants to be messy, covered in anything the other men can give him. Even more, he wants their attention back on him. To accomplish his goal, he takes the cock into his mouth, gets about halfway down, and sucks in his cheeks before pulling off and tugging from base to tip with his hand.

Sapnap’s knees go weak for a second, and he moans into Dream’s mouth again. Thankfully Dream keeps him upright, not surprised that George is playing dirty. He pulls away from the youngest to look down at the one on the floor with an amused expression.

“Does someone need attention?” He asks cutely, smiling when George holds eye contact while taking Sapnap’s cock back into his mouth. George nods, hollowing his cheeks again and pressing further down. Sapnap’s hand clenches around Dream’s shirt, and he thrusts his hips slightly into George’s mouth.

“He feels good, Dream.” Sapnap says against his chest, causing Dream to hum.

“He looks good, too.” Dream replies, watching George bob up and down. The oldest’s eyes are tearing up slightly when he gets to the base, but he doesn’t slow down. His tongue is lapping at the tip every time he pulls off to catch his breath.

One of Dream’s hands moves down to Sapnap’s cock, and George’s eyes get wide with excitement as it approaches. He waits until George is suckling at the tip, then when he starts to go down again, Dream slips his finger into George’s mouth too. The stretch of George’s lips is a little painful, but he moans around the addition of the finger and goes as far down as he can with both in his mouth.

George swallows, making Sapnap curse against where he’s still tucked against Dream. Dream is just chuckling, moving his finger to stroke Sapnaps’ dick from inside of George, who swallows again. It’s overwhelming, having so much in his mouth, but somehow George wants more. He pulls off and pants with his tongue lolling out a little. Just to tease, Dream takes his finger back and sucks it into his own mouth.

“ _ Dream. _ ” George whines, looking frustrated. His hand is still jerking Sapnap off, but he’s not paying too much attention to it.

“What?” Dream responds, pulling his finger out and bringing it to rest on George’s cheek. He scratches the fuzz there, just like Sapnap did. George closes his eyes and leans into the touch. “You want me to tell you you look good, too?”

Nodding, George tries to pull Dream’s hand to his lips, but Dream just nestles his hand into his hair and tugs until George cries out.

“ _ Please _ , Dream.”

Sapnap laughs dizzily, bucking his hips into George’s tugging on his cock. His face is bright red, so it’s bold of him to act like he has any control in this situation. To punish him a little, George tightens his grip and digs his thumb against the crown of him. Sapnap keens and stops laughing.

“I like your beard, George. Little brat.” Dream slaps George’s cheek with his hand as he says it, and snorts when the oldest immediately returns his cheek to his hand and rubs against it. “You’re such a whore, Jesus Christ.”

“I am, I am. Can I-”

Before he can finish the same question he asked earlier, Dream rolls his eyes and pulls his cock out. George straightens his posture, eyes looking back and forth between the two dicks in front of him like he wants to try and fit both in his mouth. His pace stutters on Sapnap, and the youngest covers his hand with one of his larger ones, keeping the rhythm.

“George. Focus.” Sapnap scolds, making George look up at him apologetically.

“Stupid slut can’t even give a handjob without getting lost.” Dream adds, enjoying how torn George looks. He loves the attention, hates the reprimand, loves the name, hates the implication.

He opens his mouth to apologize, but instead of giving him a chance, Dream just slides his dick into his open mouth. George’s eyes go wide and instantly fill with tears once more as Dream takes no mercy, pressing into his throat quickly. It’s brutal, a far cry from the gentleness the blonde normally has, and it makes George’s eyes roll back into his head.

Sapnap keeps his hand moving on his cock, chuckling lowly as he watches Dream fuck his mouth at the same time. He takes a step closer, feeling warmth curl in his stomach. “I’m close.” He grits out.

“Gonna make him even prettier…” Dream says, his voice trailing off as he fucks George’s mouth a little slower to give him a break. George’s eyes switch to look at Sapnap, and it’s clear he’s trying to smirk. He tightens his grip again, pushing off Sapnap’s hand and tugging him alone. His thumb slides over the head of his cock and he slides precum down the length to lubricate his movements.

“ _ Fuck _ , George.” Sapnap grunts, steadying himself against the wall and spilling onto the oldest’s face. Some of it goes over his lips and slides onto Dream’s dick, still moving in and out. It makes Dream curse and, without warning, freeze sheathed in Geogre’s mouth to cum down his throat.

George managest the first spurt, but after a couple of seconds he pulls off and coughs roughly. He looks a wreck, looking up at the two men above him as the last of Dream’s cum joins Sapnap’s on his face. Taking a deep breath, George lets go of Sapnap’s cock and steadies his tired body against the other’s leg. His head drops, and he moans as the movement makes his weight shift on his knees, still dug into the tile floor. He hurts so bad, feels so bone-deep tired. It makes his whole body throb alongside the pulses of pleasure in his guts.

“Thank you.” George says again, to the floor below him.

The other two are standing above with matching expressions of awe. Dream moves first, pulling his pants back up. Sapnap mirrors him, then ducks down to gently take George in his arms. He winces at the clicking of George’s knees as he stands, but Dream laughs kindly.

“What a good boy, George.” Dream says, going to his other side to help Sapnap lead him out of the kitchen.

“You did so well for us.” Sapnap adds, pressing a kiss against his ear. “Now we get to fuck you like you’ve earned.”

**Author's Note:**

> alright i hated this as i was writing it but im much happier with it now. im gonna put more smut in the next chapter, so ill be adding tags when that goes up :D shouldnt be too long.
> 
> remember to subscribe/kudos/comment if u enjoyed! it means a lot to me :)
> 
> my twitter is @_selvish ;3


End file.
